eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5216 (22 January 2016)
Synopsis Martin reassures an anxious Stacey that she and Arthur are safe now that they’re in hospital- he’s here to protect them both. Doctor Delia Forde, the on-call psychiatrist arrives – Stacey’s paranoid when she attempts to interact with Arthur. Delia asks Stacey to tell her in her own words how she’s feeling. Stacey explains that she believes that Arthur is the son of God and that she’s exhausted from protecting him from the devil. Delia empathises with Stacey and suggests that she admits herself into the psychiatric unit – they can give her help and rest. When both Martin and Delia assure her that it’s safe, Stacey agrees that she’d like to be admitted. A nervous Martin heads into the hospital corridor and is told by Nurse Eve Igwe that Arthur won’t be able to stay with Stacey. Martin’s devastated – he’d promised her. When Martin suggests that he’ll have to take Stacey home, Delia tells him that it’s not possible as she’s exhibiting extreme psychotic symptoms. Delia states that Stacey will have to be assessed with regards to a section if she doesn’t decide for herself to stay. Martin heads back to Stacey and timidly tells her that the hospital won’t let Arthur stay in hospital – but that she has to. Martin sobs to a distressed Stacey that he’s sorry. Stacey screams at Martin that he tricked her and is going to take Arthur to the devil. Stacey is introduced to Doctor Chen, who explains to Stacey that he’s going to assess her mental state with regards to sectioning her – Stacey’s hugely distressed. As Stacey screams for Arthur, Doctor Chen informs Martin that they’re going to have to section Stacey. Martin watches on as Stacey screams Arthur’s name and is taken away by doctors. Kush arrives and finds Martin sobbing. When Martin blames himself for playing along with the stories that Stacey was telling herself, Kush tells Martin to stop feeling sorry for himself; he’s better than that. Stacey is given drugs to help her relax, but she continues to beg for her baby back. Delia informs Martin that she thinks Stacey may be suffering from post-partum depression and that they’ll be able to treat her. In the Vic, Alfie suggests to Kat that they head home and talk about Luke, but Kat isn’t keen. Back home, Kat researches the village of Redwater. When she goes to see to Tommy, Alfie discovers what Kat’s been looking at. Alfie reminds Kat that they’ll never know what life knowing Luke will be like if they don’t let him in – but Kat is worried that she’ll find him and have nothing to give him. Kat tells Alfie that she already has everything she needs, right here. Alfie tries again – he believes that finding more people in your life to love can only be good. Pam arrives in the Vic to find a morose Paul. Pam clocks his mood and questions whether there’s something he wants to talk about, but Paul shuts her down. When Pam and Les both make to leave the Vic at the same time, Pam suggests they head off together. As the pair approach the funeral parlour, they hold hands, before awkwardly letting go. Les bumps into Paul in the Minute Mart buying alcohol and asks him what’s wrong. Paul breaks down on Les and brands himself a disgusting person. Pam and Les sit down together with Paul and assure him that whatever’s wrong, there’ll be a way of putting it right. Paul admits that he had a fling with Ben and that he loves him, but can’t have him. Les suggests to Paul that if he loves him like he says he does, then he needs to tell him. As Les goes to leave, he and Pam tell each other that they love each other, but Pam declares she’s not ready when he suggests heading upstairs with her. Paul bangs on the Beales’ back door – Ben answers and Paul declares that he loves Ben. Paul tells Ben that he’ll never be happy until he decides who he really loves. Whitney suggests that Lily stays the night at the Vic. Lily asks Whitney whether Stacey’s crazy – Whitney reassures her that she’s just stressed out. Whitney lets someone unseen into the Vic and thanks them for coming. As Lily sleeps, Ryan bends down by her side and assures her that he’s here for her now... Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes